Brownie Girl Scout Way (Brownie Try-it)
The Brownie Girl Scout Way Try-it is part of the “Legacy” badge set introduced in 2011. This badge replaces the older Girl Scout Ways (Brownie Try-it). For the badges released in 2011, scouts must complete all of the activities listed to earn the badge. Activity #1: Sing Everywhere Activity #2: Celebrate Juliette Low's Birthday * Birthday-in-a-bag collection. I've seen this several places on the Internet, but nothing recent so far. The idea is to collect items to fill large gift bags with everything a child needs in it for a birthday party: a cake mix, frosting, foil cake pan, cake decorations, candles, balloons, plates, and napkins. You can also add in decorations, invitations, thank you cards, wrapping paper and ribbon, party hats, small goodie bag items, and a small, unwrapped unisex present. The idea is to give them to a local food bank or homeless shelter for them to give to the kids. I would recommend checking with your charities first to see if they will accept them. * S'more cake. Just saw this S'more cake recipe, which I may have to try for the troop. It's a cake layered with chocolate cake, graham cracker crust, chocolate ganache, and marshmallow frosting! * Make a Juliette Low puppet with a paper bag and this coloring page. * Juliette Low songs. Hurrah for Daisy (to the tune of Clementine) Long ago in London England Daisy Low met Baden-Powell Started planning hard for scouting Where we all are members now (Chorus) Hurrah for Daisy Hurrah for Daisy Hur-rah for Daisy Low Started scouting in our country In the south so long ago. Took us camping, Taught us cooking, Working hard for me and you. Set a trail and set the table Are some things we learned to do. (Chorus) As a Brownie, As a Junior, In Cadettes and Seniors too, Learned our law and learned our motto With our promise to be true. (Chorus) *Juliette Lowe Birthday Party Category:Brownies Activity #3: Share Sisterhood We may make a troop banner for this one -- maybe a large felt banner with troop number and either hand prints or kaper kids for each girl around the outside. We've seen banners for other troops at Thinking Day and other events, so we'd like to do one for our troop. Activity #4: Leave a Place Better Than You Found It Leave No Trace principles 1. Plan ahead 2. Stay in the trail 3. Carry out what you carry in 4. Leave nature as you find it 5. Be careful with fire 6. Respect wildlife 7. Be considerate of other visitors Activity #5: Enjoy Girl Scout Traditions We had some "grandma" girl scouts (grandmas of our girls who were in scouts when they were younger) come and talk to our troop as part of the 100th Anniversary celebration in March 2012. The grandmas were very happy to participate with their granddaughters, and the girls asked a lot of good questions. We also completed most of the old Girl Scout Ways (Brownie Try-it) at the same time. After our discussion, each grandma taught a different station that the girls rotated around. Two made snacks (muddy buddy and ants on a log) and one taught a song she learned from GS ("Peppiest Girls"). Additional Resources Category:Brownies Category:Girl Scout Way Badge Category:Legacy Badges